Portal of the Unknown
by Zombie Executioner
Summary: Elsa and Anna had plans for a relaxing day! Two worlds now collide as two visitors from somewhere far comes to the kingdom! What happens? Chaos of course! Special thanks to JC of the Corn's 'out of place' for inspiring this Special thanks to HumanityLoneWolf for helping with this story also he is posting of Archiveofyourown check it out!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Winter Day in Texas, as beautiful as a spring day that is, and everyone was getting out of school. We see our two protagonists walking out of the-

"Shut up Narrator!" Screamed out one of them confusing everyone standing nearby

Let me set up the setting damn it! Any way before I was rudely interrupted we see our two protagonists walking out of their high school! We see them talking about what they will be doing over their Christmas break.

The one who rudely interrupted me was 5'8 feet tall man and with an excited look on him. He had tanned skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing combat boots with blue mean pants. He he had a black no sleeve shirt on under his black jacket. He had a black and silver cross hanging from his neck. His name was Zex and he-

"Okay thats enough out of you!" Ow you dick!

"I can't wait to get out of here and spend time with my niece what about you? He asked

"Yeah I'm so ready for this break" replied his companion

He was a 5'4 Hispanic with short straight thick dark hair, with a couple inches off the top, going to the right of his face. He had average weight with a light to medium dark skin tone. With his earbuds hanging on his ears as He questioned his friends sanity. This was Skylar one of the only few people that helps ring this idiot in.

"Are You okay man?" asked Skylar

"I'm fine just having some fun!" Replied Zex

"Well you better keep your mouth shut cause everyone thinks you're crazy" said Skylar

"Aw C'mon Sky it's Winter break and we are finally done with the first semester what's the worse that can happen!" Zex said with a smile

Skylar looked at him "You jinxed us" He said with a sigh

"What no I didn't if I did then where is the problem!" Zex said spreading his arms out as if he is taunting the world to try something

"Sorry to burst your bubble" said a voice as they turned around

He was standing at 6'0 with a tuxedo. His skin was white and his hair as grey as iron. This was Principle Jenkins.

"Oh hi Mr. Jenkins but what's wrong?" Asked Skylar

"Well it would seem that the roads are covered with ice so we will have everyone wait in the school until we can leave." Said Mr. Jenkins

Zex's eye twitched as he screamed out "SON OF A-"

**_MEANWHILE_**

A beautiful kingdom was put into view as we see a young lady open her window. She had red hair with freckles upon her face. A smile wide and contagious as she looked at the world below. Anna was letting the sunlight hit her until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She turned around and saw her beloved husband Kristoff holding her tight.

"Morning Anna" he said firefly

She giggled "Morning Kristoff"

"Ready to go see your sister?" He asked

"Yup!" She Replied

"Well then let's get dressed because we do have a busy day ahead-" "SON OF A BITCH!" They heard from out of nowhere and looked outside to see no one there.

"Well someone is angry this morning huh." Anna said

"Yeah but who would scream that out in the morning?" Asked Kristoff

"Maybe he just stubbed his toe?" She asked

"Yeah that might be it." Kristoff stated

"Welp we wasted enough time let's get ready!" Said Anna while pushing Kristoff

"Alright alright I'm going" He said while Laughing

**_back on earth_**

Skylar and Zex were wandering the halls bored out of their minds. They had no idea what to even do. That was until Zex got an Idea.

"Hey sky?" Asked Zex

"What is it?" Asked Skylar

"Remember how he said we could go antwhere in the school?" Asked Zex

"Yeah what about it?" Sky replied

"Wanna go to one of the LGI's?" Asked Zex "Because last I checked no one hangs out in them."

Skylar stopped and thinked about it. While on one hand hanging out with his friend sounded fun he couldn't help but admit that he did have a tendency to spark up some random topics. Ah what the hell what could he drag him into anyway.

"Yeah let's go!" Skylar said as they walked down to one of the LGI's. While they were walking Zex brought up a topic that he knew Skylar loved.

"Hey Sky, wanna talk about Frozen?" He asked with a knowing smirk

Skylar's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah I can do that!" Skylar said giddy. He loved talking about frozen especially Elsa and couldn't wait to watch the movie again over the break. He really liked her a lot. Maybe love her also but he wont admit that. He did tell Zex a couple times that he would love to go to their world just to meet Elsa. Of course this resulted in Zex teasing him but he couldn't complain. At least he didn't berate him for it. As they began to talk about Frozen they entered the LGI and sat in one of the chairs only to hear what sounded like wind.

"Hey Zex is there a gust of wind in here?" Asked Skylar

"No there shouldn't be unless it's from the vents but they shouldn't sound like that? Plus the windows are sealed shut!" Said Zex looking around

"Then why OH MY GOD!" yelled Skylar as he looked up and pointed

Zex looked up and what he saw had him dumbfounded. A purple looking whirlpool was on the roof and he was now standing u-wait STANDING UP!

"What is happening!" Yelled out Skylar as they both started floating up to the portal

"Grab on to something!" Yelled Zex but before they could they were suddenly pulled right into the portal. As they screamed they saw multiple things such as a platypus fighting a doctor and a man fighting some cat god.

"Oh hello there" said a man in a red suit as they flew by

**_THIS TRANSITION IS BROUGHT TO YOU BE ZEX GETTING HIT WITH A STICK_**

Elsa was having a nice relaxing day. She was planning on meeting her sister and boyfriend very soon. As she prepared to go find Olaf she heard screaming? She looked out her window to see a portal open up above her Kingdom and as two figures fell out of it, one screaming bloody murder and the other screaming out very rude statements, crashed into the center of town.

She didn't have time to react as Anna and Kristoff came busting into her room.

"Elsa! Did you see that?!" Asked Anna in a worried tone

"Yes I did but who or what is it?" Asked Elsa

"Um ladies?" Kristoff said pointing to the center of town as they watched their guards approach the scene

_**CENTER OF TOWN**_

Skylar didn't know what was going on but he knew that he was still alive. Pain may suck at times but he is sure glad he has it. He was getting up when he heard his friend scream out

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!"

Yup he was alright. Zex was many things but easily hurt was not one of them. He was, as he put it, built naturally to take hits but even he still learned how to dodge. As they both got up they saw armed guards stand in front of them with...are those swords?

"Who are you and what are you doing in Arendelle?" Said one of the Guards

Skylar didn't get a chance to reply as Zex screamed out "I'm not your Mother last night!"

His best friend was stupid, but happy was not on his mind right now. Zex. Was. Pissed. Off. And that only meant one thing. He was gonna beat the shit out of the culprit and he thinks they are right in front of him...oh boy.

As the Guards charged so did Zex and Skylar followed behind him.

**_WITH ELSA_**

They watched as a fight broke out between her guards and these people. While she could admit she didn't expect them to charge the guards and begin a merciless beat down! She literally saw one of her own men arm get broken and kicked away for God's sake!

"We need to help them!" Yelled out Kristoff

"Wait you saw what I saw! I think that one is just confused while the other is angry!" Said Anna

"Still though they need to be stopped." Said Elsa "and I'll deal with it" she said as she walked out of her room

_**WITH ZEX**_

Oh Zex was so done with this! First they get stuck at school, then sucked into a portal falling for thirty straight minutes, and now dealing with a bunch of guards! No thank you sir! He was taking these bastards out! They had to be the ones!

Skylar was trying to calm down Zex but he wasn't listening. That was until he got frozen completely still. Wait FROZEN?!

"What is the meaning of this?!" Said a very angry voice

Skylar turned his head and saw Elsa standing in all her beauty. He only did the logical thing his mind thought of.

_Thud_

Elsa stood there confused on what just happened? Then she heard laughing? She turned her head to see that Zex was out of the ice on the ground laughing like a lunatic.

"Ah man I didn't expect th-" he didn't get to finish as a bottle was cracked over his head and he fell down unconscious.

"What just happened?" Asked one of the guards as Anna and Kristoff finally caught up

* * *

**_Finally getting the hang of this and again check out my friend HumanityLoneWolf He does Amazing work on this! Go check him out and I hope you enjoyed!_**


	2. Who are they?

Skylar felt sunshine on his eyes. As he began to open them he saw that he was in a dungeon of some kind.

"Where am I?" He asked until all the memories rushed back into his head. They were stuck at school, with ice somehow covering the road, and as they were waiting to leave a portal sucked them up and brought them to a village. Zex started a fight and was frozen by Elsa... WAIT ZEX WAS FROZEN BY ELSA!

Skylar looked around the room for his idiotic friend. He didn't see no giant block of ice sitting around anywhere. He began to worry for his friend... until he looked up. That's right Zex was on the roof chained up like some sort of human chandelier.

"Morning sunshine!" His friend said happily.

"Did Elsa let you out of her ice?" Skylar asked.

"Nah I just broke it" Zex replied.

"I'd believe that the ice wasn't oh I don't know **MAGIC**" Skylar said.

Okay it was actually believable for Zex to just break out of ice. Zex is obsessed with martial arts and has shown him videos of martial artist breaking giant blocks of ice with one hand, but it still begged the question.

"Why are you on the roof?" He asked.

"I have no clue I just woke up to her and I'm pretty sure they did it for shits n' giggles" Zex said annoyed.

Okay Skylar knows that's most likely not the reason why he is up on the roof. It was most likely due to the fact that if they put him to the wall he could just headbutt them. He did admire some dude admire some dude named 'King Leduc' what ever that means.

"I wonder if I can be able to call home" Skylar mumbles as he reaches into his right pocket to search for his phone, but it's not in there or in his other pocket. That's right he left it in his black Under Armour backpack.

"Wait where is our stuff?!" Asked Skylar in a panic.

"Over by the wall in front of you" Zex said calming him down.

As Skylar starts to reach for their backpacks they heard the sound of the door closing as two guards walked in and grabbed their bags.

"Hey hey hey what are you doing?! Those belong to us?!" Zex yelled.

"Shut it" said a Guard #1

"Make me you German knight looking wannabe!" Zex yelled back.

"Enough let's bring this too the Queen" said the other guard #2 before his friend could skewer the man on the roof,

"Sorry about him" Skylar apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It's an understandable reaction the Queen isn't gonna steal anything" said the guard #1

"That doesn't help the situation" said Zex

"I know also is this yours?" Said guard 2 he pulled out a cross.

"GIVE. ME, MY. CROSS." Zex demanded.

"And why should we do that?" asked guard 1

"Because that belonged to my Grandfather and it's one of the only things I have of him!" Zex yelled in anger scaring Skylar. He has never seen him that angry before.

"This necklace will remain with me until you are released from the ceiling." Said Guard #2.

"Okay but why is he up there?" Asked Skylar

"He is to much of a threat on the ground so we put him up there to be safe and let's be honest it is kinda funny." said Guard #! as they walked out with their bags.

"Told you Zex" said Skylar

"Shut up" said Zex.

* * *

Elsa, Kristoff and Anna were waiting in her study. They told the guards to go retrieve the bags that came with them so they could find out what is happening and make sure they are not enemies to this kingdom.

"Okay so let's go over what we know so far." Said Anna "They fell out of the sky, one just screaming and the other cussing, and started a fight with the guards. One passed out and the other got knocked out thanks to Oaken who came into town for a restock."

"Yeah I don't want to think of what could happen if he was left alone." Said Kristoff.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad!" Yelled Zex who was somehow heard him.

"How did he?' Asked Kristoff

"I think you shouldn't question it" said Anna with a surprised look on her face.

"Either way we came to gather some information from those bags." said Elsa as her guards walked in with the bags.

"Here are the bags your highness" said Guard #2

"Thank yo- why do you have that cross in your hand?" Elsa asked.

"It's one of the prisoners, he said it was his grandfather's" Said Guard #2 "And I told him it would remain with me until he is released from the ceiling."

"Ah I see" replied Elsa "Very well then you may keep it until then"

"Thank you your highness" Said Guard #2 as he and Guard #1 walked out of the room.

"Okay let's see what we have-" uh Elsa how do we open them?" Asked Anna.

And she was right the bags seemed to be sealed closed. Elsa wondered how these bags were made because she and the others never seen these bags before. One bag had different colors on it in weird shape sizes in the colors black, green, white, and brown. The other bag was a black one with a symbol she never seen before on the front and the words Under Armour written on the side. It couldn't be something her trade partners made because she knows the type of products they have and trade with. What was in there that was so valuable ? They spent a few minutes looking and trying to figure it out until they heard an odd sound.

"Woah!" Kristoff yelled as he figured out the bags secret. "Guys it's those strings!"

Kristoff and Anna grabbed and opened bag Zex had and saw books and paper and some other things.

"Man he is so disorganized" Anna said with an annoyed look.

"What are these?" Asked Kristoff "I have never heard of these books before."

"Who is Bruce Lee and David Goggins?" Anna asked as she examines the books.

Elsa had been quiet the entire time looking at the bag that belongs to one of the prisoners name Skylar when she finds some papers with the name written on top. She found some clothes and wonders what type of clothing do these prisoners wear from where they came from. There was also a wallet, 1 book, and some other things she not sure what they are.

"Elsa wha-Oh!" Anna yelled in surprise as Kristoff also saw what was in the bag. Elsa pulls out a big object flat thin object out of the bag. Elsa examines it and opens it lifting it up. There was a black glass showing her reflection. There was a paper laying flat on the bottom face down. She picks the paper up and looks to see squares with letters in rows and numbers in rows on top. She turns the paper over and sees herself, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven together in this paper.

"Guards bring us the prisoners!"

* * *

Zex was bored. He didn't know what he could do. He just really wanted to get out of this ice now that it was starting to freeze his body cold. Until he fell flat onto his face...wait fell on his face?!

"I'm free!" He yelled happily making Skylar roll his eyes.

Zex turns around and saw a sword at his throat. Skylar quickly gets up from sitting down giving the guards a glare.

"... I didn't steal the cookie from the cookie jar." Zex said making Skylar Facepalm and says "Idiot just shut up before they slice your throat open."

"Here is your necklace and follow us." Said Guard #2.

Zex grabs his necklace and puts it on quickly as he and Skylar get out of the dungeon room and they began walking their way to the throne room.

"Now you will be meeting the Queen and the princess of Aren-" he didn't finished as when he turned around to see that Zex was gone with Skylar just standing there waving his hand awkwardly.

"How?! We had you two surrounded" He yelled.

"He got bored, don't worry I got this." Skylar said as he clears his throat.

"DRAGON BALL SUCKS" Skylar yelled. Zex comes out screaming "OH REALLY NOW?!"

"There you are now come on and what were you doing in their anyway?" Skylar asked.

"I was bored" said Zex.

"Of course why am I not surprised" Skylar replied with a sigh. "Don't mind Zex he will do this stuff often."

"Okay then" Said Guard#2 as they continued to walk.

They arrived at a beautiful throne room with Anna and Kristoff, who were on the left and right side of the throne, standing beside Elsa holding Skylar's bag...and the Frozen mover cover printed on the paper Sky kept in his laptop...oh boy.

"Dah shit" said Zex.

"Language before the queen!" Said Guard #1

"Fuck you"

"Enough! Now guards leave us!" commanded Elsa.

When the guards left the room Elsa starts to began asking questions.

"What is this?" Elsa said showing the printed picture.

"A-a printed picture of all of you." Stuttered Skylar nervously.

"And why are we" Elsa gestures to herself, Anna and Kristoff "on it?'

"Well you wouldn't believe it if we told you." Skylar responded.

"Really now?" Said Anna.

"Well we came from another world" Zex interrupted.

"Dude! We can't just say that!" Skylar yelled at him.

"Oh c'mon we dress differently than them and have bags that have our stuff that they never seen before! Said Zex.

"And this thing" Kristoff said pulling out their phones.

"My phone give me that!" Skylar rushes toward to get them and Elsa nods and Kristoff hands them to him.

Skylar gets the phones and hands Zex his and Skylar tries to make a phone call.

"See! it's far more believable and come on you think that in a world filled with magic that they wouldn't believe." Zex said showing one of his rare moments of intellect.

"DAMNMIT the call not going through." Skylar said with a disappointed look.

"No signal?" Zex asked.

Skylar nodded "We really need to find a way to go home." Skylar said a little sad.

Elsa felt a little sympathy towards Skylar wanting to go home where ever that is.

Elsa cleared her throat "I'm sure we will find you a way to get home ok."

Skylar nods feeling a little better.

"Now that we have established everything what are we going to do with them?" said Elsa.

"They could stay with us" Said Anna

"Que/What?" said Zex and Kristoff

"Well think about it he" Anna points at Zex "Can be a bit of a handful and he" Anna then points at Skylar "Seems to be usually there to resign him in so why not keep both of them at the castle so we don't get any problems. Not to mention they are from another world and have no place to stay unless you want to put them in the dungeons again which I don't is fair now. Anna said.

"I see your Anna but how can we trust...him" Elsa points at Zex.

"As long as I get food, a place to sleep, and allowed to do my normal routine yeah I'm fine with it." Zex said.

"Same here" Said Skylar

"Then it's settled you two will remain here in the castle." Said Elsa.

"Thank you" said by both Zex and Skylar

"May I ask a quick question before the maids show you to your rooms?" Asked Kristoff.

"Yeah sure go ahead" Said Zex.

"Who is David Goggins and Bruce Lee?" he asked.

* * *

It had hit night fall and Skylar couldn't sleep so he decides to go out of his room and walk towards the balcony of the castle and looks up at the night stars. Skylar gets his phone out and scrolls through Spotify and picks a playlist and clicks shuffle and begins to listen to the song.

**My heart is pumping up so big that it could burst**

**Been trying so hard not to let it show**

**But you got me feeling like**

**I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats**

**I swear I could touch the sky**

**Oh oh oh**

**I'm ten feet tall**

**Oh oh oh**

**I'm feet tall**

As Skylar was listening to the song he felt a tap on his right shoulder. He pauses the song and takes his ear buds out and turns to his right to see Elsa looking at him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Elsa asked.

Skylar chuckled a little " Yeah it sure is. I enjoy looking at the Stars at night sometimes, its calming to me." Elsa nods in agreement.

" You couldn't sleep either?"

"Yeah I mainly have one question that is still left unanswered" Elsa replied.

"Well ask away." Said Skylar

"Why is your friend so...hiding of his feelings? He seems chaotic but he seems to hide something." Elsa said

That took Skylar by surprise. His best friend hiding something what could it be? He starts to laugh. Elsa began to form a smile as well and soon joined in the laughter. After about a minute or 2 they calmed down and Skylar replied "I honestly don't know but he will reveal it in time! It takes him a bit to warm up is all!"

"I see, well that is comforting." Said Elsa

"Besides aren't we all hiding something. Everyone has their own secrets that people just keep to themselves or they can just either tell them to the few people that they can trust " Skylar said.

"Why are you saying that?' Elsa asked.

"Because depending on what secrets were hiding can have a huge impact on not only to themselves but to the people closest to them." Skylar said looking at Elsa. "And I'm sure you been through that before with the ice powers you have."

"Yes that's true. I'm starting to think you have your own secrets also." Said Elsa.

Skylar shakes his head and looks up "I wouldn't be surprised at all if you think that."

They stared at the night sky. "you know back where we come from the stars can only be seen out far away from the cities." said Skylar.

"Really that's interesting." Said Elsa.

Elsa turns to look at Skylar. "Skylar what is that around your neck?" Elsa points at the black earbuds.

Skylar removes the earbud wire from around his neck and disconnect them from the phone. "These are called Earbuds I use them to listen to music on my phone. Skylar then gets out his phone and shows her the song that he was listening to on pause.

"Really how does it work?" Elsa asked. Skylar then begins to show her how to use the earbuds and show her how to play music on the phone.

"I'm really amazed by how far the technology has come for you in your own world." Elsa said with an amaze look on her face.

Skylar smiles and nods "Yeah it's really amazing and it just gets better every year. Do you want to listen to the song I was listening to?"

"Sure" said Elsa

Skylar plays the song without the earbuds and turns the volume all the way up.

**I'll be careful**

**so don't be afraid **

**You're safe here**

**No there arms won't let you break**

**I'll put up a sign in the clouds**

**So they all know that we ain't ever coming down**

**Been trying so hard not to let it show**

**But you got me feeling like**

**I'm stepping on buildings, cars, and boats**

**I Swear I could touch the sky**

**Oh oh oh**

**I'm ten feet tall**

**Oh oh oh**

**I'm ten feet tall**

As they finished listening to the song Skylar turns to Elsa.

"So what do you think of the song?" said Skylar

"I really liked the song and I enjoyed the background sound used to play when he sings." said Elsa

"Maybe you should try to sing it." Skylar suggested.

"Mm maybe I can give it a shot." Elsa looks at the Dark Sky and begins to sing "Been trying so hard not to let it-"

"SHUT UP ITS 12 O'CLOCK MIDNIGHT GO TO BED!"

They looked at each other then began to laugh knowing Zex was responsible until-

"HEY MAN SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET HER SING! ITS A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT FOR A LULLABY!" Screamed Zex at the top of his lungs and started an argument from the castle to the town below.

"Well that's our cue" Said Skylar rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

"Yeah I guess it is" said Elsa

They said their good night's and went off to bed and Skylar went to go shut his friend up.


End file.
